Nicole's World
by Restless Dreaming Spirit
Summary: In Nicole's World, with twins names Nicole nicknamed Lifesaver and Mischief, the vampires Edward and Michel. You put the two twins together and you get a hell of an adventure with the hott vampire by their sides. Ideas that can only exist in Nicoles World
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Companion of the Night or its characters, nor Twilight by Stephanie Meyer and its character, nor Sesame Street characters, nor Harry Potter characters nor Cinderella characters and any other characters we stick in this story that you have heard outside of this story. I do, however, own the idea for a chocolate slip and slide. Sorry to disappoint, but there is no Bella Swan or Kerry Nowicki in the story.

VampLoverNight92 and I present to you Nicole's World. VampLoverNight92 is also the author of this story.

Nicole W is her and Nicole P is me.

Enjoy!

Chapter One: Slip-in-Slide

Once upon a time, in a spotless European castle, two twins sat in plus armchairs next to a bright fireplace as they sipped strawberry smoothies.

"Well," said Nicole W, the evil twin out of them both, "I'm unbearably bored. I'm going to do something fun."

"Why?" Nicole P, the good twin, asked politely, staring at her twin in suspicion. "What are you planning?"

"Who says I was planning anything?"

"Who says you weren't?"

"Oh, touché."

The evil twin abruptly jumped off the chair, giving her twin an angelic smile, and raced out of the room.

"That doesn't look good." The good twin said to herself, as she put down her smoothie cautiously, wondering what her twin was up to. She got up, and ran after her twin. In the hallway outside the huge corridor, Nicole W. had set up an extremely long slip and slide, and was currently pouring chocolate syrup that was intended for ice-cream down the length of it enthusiastically. Noticing her good twin staring, she said, "Beautiful, ain't it?"

"What is it?"

"A chocolate slip and slide…"

"You're going to slide…in that?" the good twin asked carefully, trying to make sense of her logic.

"No." the evil twin said defensively. "I'm going to make Edward slide in it first. Then, if he's not injured, I'll give it a go. Haven't you ever heard of test dummies?"

"Pfft. More like test vampires." The good twin remarked. "I would of thought the Cullen's would've put a restraining order on you."

"I know… odd, isn't?" reflected the evil twin. "After using Alice to win the lottery, I thought they'd be slightly angry as well."

"I don't remember that?! What'd you do with the money?!"

"Spent on a castle, of course. Who do you think owns this place, let alone would let us put a chocolate slip and slide in the house?"

"You're right…I wondered about that. Waking up in a different house was an odd experience."

"Not my fault that you slept through your kidnapping. I expect you'll be more careful?"

"hmm.."

"Good enough answer."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang out in the beat of the Adam's family theme song, and the evil twin was snapping her fingers to the song.

"Well?" prompted the good twin. "Aren't you going to answer the door?"

"Why don't you?"

"I'm the angel, not the maid."

"Just because I'm devilish, doesn't make me the door opener."

"That's not even a word. Door opener."

"Yes, it is! I hired one out of the want ads."

"Oh, then, never mind."

A few seconds later, Dobby the house-elf sauntered down the hallway towards us, wobbling severely since he was walking on the sticking, chocolate syrup coating the carpet.

"Mistresses Nicole's, Dobby brought your visitor."

"Thank you kindly, Dobby." Nicole W said as he finished spreading chocolate syrup on the slip and slide.

"Hello." called Edward Cullen at the other end of the slide, looking at it precariously. "What are you doing, Nicole."

"Please," replied the evil twin, "call me Mischief. Its easier, so you won't get us confused."

"Hmmm." He said thoughtfully. "I think I can determine the difference between you two rather well. For one, you are standing in the middle of a chocolate covered slip and slide, looking rather excited, and Nicole is trying to pretend she doesn't know you, from the look on her face."

"How's Alice?" said Mischief cheerfully, giving Edward her best innocently curious face.

"Recovering from mental trauma, thanks to you." He said, accusingly.

Nicole W ignored him.

"But," Edward continued, disregarding her silence, "Alice sends her thanks to Lifesaver." He nodded to the good twin, Nicole P.

"You know," said Mischief curiously, "Didn't Alice make up that nickname for her?

Edward Cullen nodded warily.

"I'm not seeing the connection. Good twinNicole P….where does lifesaver fit into that persona? It's a candy…they taste good though…"

"Ask Alice." Edward snapped.

"Well, you can read her mind, so what's the point?" Mischief replied flippantly.

"She says it's because Nicole P was a lifeguard, hence lifesaver. She saves lives? She also says the only thing she'd send Nicole W.--" Mischief shot him a glare, "I mean, Mischief, is anthrax. I wouldn't suggest opening the mail yourself."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle hazardous drugs. If I died, you'd make into a vampire, wouldn't you, Edward darling?"

He snorted. "It's an unlikely possibility."

"Emmett would then. He thinks I'm funny."

"Fine, fine. I'll make you a vampire if you die."

"Promise?"

"Sure, sure."

"Hmm…cool. You're named after candy…that's awesome." Mischief said thoughtfully. "What flavor should you be? Those red lifesavers? Not, those icky yellow white-ish ones surely?"

"How about a reddish-orange one?"

"I can deal with that."

Edward stared at both of them oddly.

"Go ahead, Edward," coaxed Mischief.

"What?" Edward said, bewildered.

"Try out the slide!" she said energetically. "Give it a slide!"

"Is that why you invited me over: To try it out?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I need to see if it's going to kill me or not if I slide down it and run into a wall…and you're a vampire, so you can't die, therefore I won't be arrested if you got fatally injured."

"What do I get in return?" Edward asked, crossing his arms. "I'm doing you a favor, crash testing this slide."

Mischief grinned.

"I'll be perfectly civilized to Alice, won't harm a hair on her little head?"

"Deal," he said quickly, grabbing the offer before it changed. He slowly backed up before lunging forward for momentum as he slid down the chocolate lace slip and slide.

"This was a good idea, after all," commented the good twin, Lifesaver, Nicole P.

"Glad you think so, you're next," said Mischief before giving her a little push into the lake of chocolate syrup where Lifesaver slid quickly towards the end of the hallway where the banister blocked the open space overlooking the bottom floor. Lifesaver cringed, knowing she'd break through the wooden banister, and to no surprise—she did. She free fell the thirty feet down, almost coming in contact with the hard stone floor before a pair of long, pale, cold arms grabbed her from impact.


	2. Blood or Chocolate…or Both?

A/N: I don't own Companion of the Night or its characters, nor Twilight by Stephanie Meyer and its character, nor Sesame Street characters, nor Harry Potter characters nor Cinderella characters and any other characters we stick in this story that you have heard outside of this story. I do, however, own the idea for a chocolate slip and slide. Sorry to disappoint, but there is no Bella Swan or Kerry Nowicki in the story.

Chapter 2: Blood or Chocolate…or Both?

"Nice to see you again, Michel." Nicole P said, smiling at him sweetly. "Good catch."

"What are you covered in?"

Nicole P smiled, "Chocolate syrup, of course."

He rolled his eyes, "What is your twin up to now?"

"So accusing," she said, rolled away from his grip. He just gave her a piercing stare, "It's a slip-in-slide." Nicole P finally said with a grin.

"You fell 30 feet," he drilled.

"She pushed me!" she defended.

He sighed, sounding exasperated.

"Come on," Lifesaver said grabbing his hand, "Let go back up using the elevator."

She dragged Michel with her and got in the elevator with music playing "Lalalalala Nicole's world". That's right, not Elmo's world. We changed that.

As we went up, Lifesaver asked Michel with a grin, "What do you suppose is sweeter: Blood or chocolate?"

He smirked, "What are you intending?"

"It was a question. No intentions." She grinned.

"I'm not hungry," he said in an almost pout.

"I didn't ask if you were. Hmmm….Maybe blood and chocolate mixed together is good. What do you think?"

He gave her a strange look, "I wouldn't know. I've never tried that."

"Maybe you should."

"You're beckoning me. Stop it." He teased.

She hit the stop button to the elevator since we were just about there. He smirked at her. "Fine, come here. God you're impossible."

She smiled in triumph and pulled my hair away. Lifesaver got what she wanted. He bit her. It was a swirl of pleasure. When he stopped, he had placed his hands firmly on her waist to keep her from falling over till she got over the dizziness.

"So is it better?" Lifesaver asked, seeming to be out of breath at the moment.

He smirked, "Is what?"

"Blood and chocolate mixed together."

He thought for a moment, still with his hands on her waist, "It was different."

She laughed and moved out of his grip and made the elevator go again.

We walked out and Lifesaver said, "By the way, Edward is here."

She turned to look at him and he looked like he could slam his head in the wall, but then quickly recovered.

She just made him bite her when the last time Edward hated that almost got physical with Michel. He says one day it will kill me. Puuullllleaaasssseee.

"Besides," she said as they walked in the room hand and hand, "You can hear heartbeats. You can't blame me."

"I'm back!" Lifesaver loudly announced. By then Mischief was covered in chocolate syrup. "Look who caught me, BEFORE I fell 30 feet, no thanks to a certain twin!"

She smiled in a mischief way, hence the nickname, "It's not my fault you don't have brakes."

Lifesaver rolled her eyes. "Edward is fast, HE could have stopped me."

Edward gave Lifesaver a famous, crocked smile, "Sorry, Mischief had my attention on something stupid."

"HEY!" Mischief called, "It wasn't stupid. We needed more chocolate syrup!

Lifesaver then noticed then case of chocolate syrup off to the side of the room, "Don't tell me you got him to run out and get that."

She smiled, "Of course I didn't 'tell' him. I implied I direly needed it. Life and death."

Lifesaver just shook her head, sweeping her hair behind her back.

"What's that," Edward practically snarled.

"Chocolate syrup, duhh," Lifesaver replied without paying him any attention.

"Looks like a bit mark to me," he growled.

Lifesaver sighed and looked at Mischief, "Control your vampire."

"Control yours!" Edward said, now up close. "You're going to end up killing her if you do that too many times!"

"I will not!" Michel said in protest. "Unlike yours, my bites are pleasurable and don't make them turn on the first bite."

Michel turned to Mischief, "If you ever want to become a vampire, just ask me. It's not painful."

"HEY!" Edward shouted, "At least with me you can go out in the sun! AND SHE'S MINE!"

"Yeah and blind people with that sparklelyness of you!"

"She never has to sleep!" Edward pointed out.

"And is that a good thing?" Michel asked confused slightly.

While they continued to holler and compare and contrast about the different kind of vampires they are, Mischief and Lifesaver stood on the side.

"You asked to be bitten, didn't you?" Mischief asked, still watching them.

"Yep." Lifesaver said.

After a moment, Lifesaver said, "All I asked him was, Was Blood or Chocolate better…or both?"

"And…" Mischief pushed.

"He said….'different'."

"When do you suppose they'll stop?" Lifesaver asked after a few moments.

"I don't know...How long did it take them last time?" Mischief said.

"I think a couple hours." Lifesaver said after some thought.

"Boring."

"Yeah."

"Case of chocolate syrupy."

"Ye…wait. What?"

"We should do something with that case of chocolate syrupy to keep us entertained."

"Like what?" Lifesaver asked carefully, but she was bored, so at this point up for anything.

"Hmmm…Like…" Mischief began to think in her mischief ways with the background sound of Michel and Edward fighting. Stupid boys.


	3. In Chocolate & In Italy

A/N: We don't own Companion of the Night or its characters, nor Twilight by Stephanie Meyer and its character, nor Sesame Street characters, nor Harry Potter characters nor Cinderella characters and any other characters we stick in this story that you have heard outside of this story. We do, however, own the idea for a chocolate slip and slide. Sorry to disappoint, but there is no Bella Swan or Kerry Nowicki in the story.

Chapter 3: In Chocolate...Going off to Italy

"INTO POSITION!" called out Mischief, now donning a soldier's jacket and saluting, standing on the lower level with a tank of chocolate syrup beside her, positioned at an angle to the break in the banister that Lifesaver had fell through.

"Ready!" called Lifesaver, standing two feet away from a squabbling pair of handsome vampires, who just so happened to be standing next to the broken piece of banister.

"THREE!" screamed Mischief.

"What on earth?" started Edward, snapping out of his argument with Michel, and leaning over to peer down at the tank of chocolate syrup, now sprinkled with tiny gummy fish.

"TWO!"

"What are you wearing?" Michel asked, a little confused.

"ONE!"

Then, swiftly, the good twin shoved both of them off the two story, through the broken wooden banister, and they fell into the tank.

"You little--!" began Michel, stuttering to find an appropriate word, as he spit out a glob of chocolate syrup and one green gummy fish.

Edward's head slowly came out of the tank too, looking at the evil twin accusingly, before she darted off to the elevator. She got off on the second floor, a few seconds later and high-fived her twin. Then, bowed and said mock politely, "After you."

Her twin, Lifesaver, jumped readily into the tank, avoiding a collision with the boys, and swam around happily.

Mischief grinned down at them before disappearing for a moment, and returning with a giant lid. Holding the lid over her head at arm's length, she jumped, using it as a parachute, and it closed the top of the tank. Inside, she secured the edges before countering the stare from the people swimming around inside.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Michel, a little more than unhappy.

"Mailing us to Italy." Mischief, stated matter-of-factly.

"Darling…" Edward said slowly, trying to comprehend her logic, "_Why _are you sending up to Italy?"

"On vacation, of course."

"More specifically, why are we trying……rr..this method of transportation?"

"The Porsche is too boring."

"It only has three miles on it!" retorted Edward. "You bought that yesterday!"

"Oh well."

"LET ME OUT OF THIS BOX NOW!" roared Michel, looking at Mischief.

"Can't. It's sealed." She stated simply, shrugging. In the midst of the argument, the door bell rang. They went quiet, hearing Dobby's muttering and prancing footsteps rush to answer the door, and a deary voice said, "Mail Service. There was a delivery pick-up requested?"

Dobby stared at Marilyn Manson oddly, before nodding hesitantly, and pointing shakily to the tank of chocolate syrup, gummy fish, vampires, and twins. "Yes, sir. That box."

Marilyn nodded dutifully, and grabbed the tank, almost drowning its screaming victims, and loaded it into the mail hearse.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Mischief yelled. "Whose trying to drown me?"

"What would give you that impression?" asked Michel wryly, trying to grasp Mischief's windpipe again.

"That's ok." Mischief soothed, when Edward tried to go to her defense, "If he kills me, you'll bite me, remember? I'll be around forever and ever _and ever __**and ever**_."

Michel cringed, and swam back like he touched fire.

"Thought so." Mischief said cheekily.

"Nicole!" Michel roared after we were in the truck and felt movement.

"Yes?" Mischief replied innocently.

"NOT YOU!" He yelled at her.

"Yes," Lifesaver asked cautiously.

"What. Has. She. Done?" He asked slowly and very frustrated.

"Hey! Some of it was my idea to you know…" Lifesaver pointed out, disappointed.

"Please don't tell me you were apart of this."

"You can't giver _her_ all the credit."

"Who the hell is talking about credit?"

"HEY!" Mischief yelled. "Let's see who can hold their breath the longest under the chocolate syrup!" she said cheerfully.

Lifesaver, forgetting about her unhappy vampire, gleefully replies back, "OKAY! Michel, time us!"

Michel rolled his eyes, "I'm going over there; far, far, away from you two crazy people."

"Edward?" Mischief asked, now looking over at him.

He sighed and waved his hand in the air, giving us an okay.

"Okay!" Lifesaver said really loud.

"Ready?" Mischief asked.

"One…" Lifesaver began.

"Two…" Mischief continued.

"THREE!" both said as the both submerged under the chocolate.

Just then, the truck took a sharp turn, making them all tumble sideways towards Michel.

Mischief landed right next to Michel. He growled and picked her up and threw her as far as the box would let him.

"DON'T THROW HER LIKE THAT!" Edward yelled defensively.

Before they could argue, Lifesaver, came over, excited, screaming, "ME NEXT! ME NEXT! That looked like fun!"

Mischief submerged from the chocolate surface. "I should be mad at you! But that was fun! Can you do it again?"

Michel rolled his eyes then shook his head, "Dear GOD! Can't you leave me alone? You little….you little…GOD! What's a good name to call you?"

"Mischief. Der der."

"Pest," Michel hissed.

"MICHEL!" Lifesaver yelled again.

He turned, irritated, "WHAT?!"

"Finally," she said, satisfied, "I couldn't get your attention before."

"What," he asked, trying to be more calm, but that wasn't really happening.

"My turn!" she said.

"Your turn…" Michel said slowly, kind of confused.

"If you throw my twin," she sassed at him, "You have to throw me."  
"Dear GOD!" He yelled.

"Throw me, damn-it!"

"Alright. Alright." He said. "Come here. I'll throw you…" he said in a defeated, confused tone.

"YAY!" Lifesaver screeched happily.

"I want to be thrown again." Mischief said, as she swam over.

"NO!" he yelled in her face.

"Hmph!" she pouted. But then she looked at Edward while Lifesaver was begin thrown into the air.

"Edward dear…" she said sweetly as she swam towards him. "Will you throw me?"

"You're crazy." He replied simply.

"I know." She replied happily.

"What if I put too much strength into it? Then you'll go through the box."

"Show off…" Michel muttered.

Edward glared at him then looked back at Mischief. "I think once was enough."

"But…"

"THAT WAS FUN!" Lifesaver yelled while swimming back. "Oh! a reddish-orange gummy fishy! Yummy!"

"YAY. GUMMIES!" screamed Mischief, frantically gathering them. "I'm going to name you Pansy, and you Charlotte, and you---"

"Why are you naming them?" Edward inquired, confused, as Mischief dropped fish gummies into his upturned palm as she named them.

"They're going to be my friends."

"You must be _very_ desperate, then." Michel snorted, and Lifesaver shot him a look.

"Not as desperate as you," called Mischief innocently, giving Michel a sickly sweet smile before biting off a chunk of the gummy fish's head.

"Touché." Michel retorted, not amused, as he grabbed Lifesaver's arm cautiously, pulling her to him. "You probably shouldn't go near her. She obviously had some kind of contagious insanity." He whispered softly to Lifesaver.

"Too late." Lifesaver replied, smile widening, "I'm a twin. We share genetics!"

"So crazy runs in the family?" Michel asked, dread filling his features. Lifesaver laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" interrupted Edward, calling Lifesaver's and Michel's attention to Mischief who was scaling the grate's ceiling.

"Getting out. My hands are all pruney…..but they taste good, mm. Chocolatety."

"GET DOWN!" roared Edward, sternly.

"No. I found the lid!" Mischief yelled excitedly before peeling back the lid and ushering them all out of the chocolate tank and into the clean back portion of a mail truck. Mischief was the first to make it out, more accurately, thrown out, as Lifesaver shoved her way out too.

"HEY!" Mischief screeched as she tumbled out, hitting the floor heavily.

"Move it or lost it," yelled back Lifesaver who was being carefully helped out of the tank by Michel. Finally, Edward climbed gracefully out, snickering at the heap called Mischief sprawled on the floor.

"Oh, please," admonished Mischief, "Be a gentleman, and help me up." Edward offered her a hand, and Mischief pulled Edward to the floor too, causing him to scowl.

"MARILYN!" called Mischief, not bothering to move an inch. "MANSON, DARLING!"

"Yes?" Marilyn Manson, the mail man, called back loudly from the driver's seat.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?" Edward asked, a little bit of worry evident on his face.

"Italy!"

"Where in Italy?" Edward pressed.

"To the evil stepsister's castle."

"Like in Cinderella?" Michel scoffed.

"Oh, no." Mischief said smartly, "Cinderella is in the hospital. That glass slipper of hers busted and she pranced around all in the glass. Quite the nasty accident."

"Are you sure it was an accident?" asked Edward suspiciously. Mischief pointed to Lifesaver, switching the blame.

"IT WAS NOT ME!" denied Lifesaver. "You were the one who put wax on the floor!"

"You're the one who tripped her." Pointed out Mischief.

"Oh—Well,I-You- ARRRG." Stammered Lifesaver. "You're paying her medical bills anyways."

"Why are we visiting Cinderella's sister when you two almost killed Cinderella herself?" Michel inquired, almost sarcastically.

"Oh, the evil stepsister is very sick, therefore she needed replacements to run the place! Someone whose brave, willing, and a strong leader."

"Napoleon?" guessed Michel, almost laughing.

"NO!" retorted the evil twin. "US!" Pointing between herself and Lifesaver. "We're little evil princesses now! Isn't that wonderful?"

"OH NO!" Edward said, backing up. "NO WAY ARE YOU TWO RUNNING AN EVIL EMPIRE!"

"But they'd be so good at it." Pointed out Michel, laughing.

"See?" Mischief said, making puppy dog eyes at Edward. "NOW BOW TO ME, MY IMMORTAL MINIONS!"


End file.
